1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device socket provided with a heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices to be mounted to electronic equipments or others are subjected to various tests before being actually mounted thereto so that the latent defects thereof are removed. These tests are non-destructively carried out by the application of voltage stress, the operation at a high temperature or the reservation in a hot environment in correspondence to the thermal and mechanical environmental tests. A semiconductor device socket subjected to such tests is generally called as an IC sockets, and a plurality thereof are disposed on a printed wiring board, for example, having an electric conductive layer.
When a semiconductor device consuming a relatively large amount of electric power is tested, a semiconductor device socket provided with a heat sink as a cooling apparatus has been proposed.
Such a semiconductor device socket, for example, of an open-top type has heat sinks in a link mechanism operating in association with the motion of a frame type cover member (an operative member) disposed in an upper portion of a socket body, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2003-123926, 2003-303658 and 2001-110950. When the cover member is located at the uppermost end position, these heat sinks are apart from an periphery of the semiconductor device; on the other hand, when the cover member is located at the lowermost end position, they are in contact with the periphery of the cover member.
Alternatively, a clamshell type semiconductor device socket disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-251026 is provided via a retaining member with a heat sink on the periphery of a pressing cover supported so as to move rotationally in a socket body. When the pressing cover is held on the socket body together with the heat sink, the heat sink is brought into contact with the periphery of the mounted IC package.
To automate a series of steps in the above-mentioned tests, there is a proposal, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-7942 wherein a heat sink provided separately from a socket body of a semiconductor device socket is fixed to a heat sink support to be detachably mounted to the socket body. In this semiconductor device socket, a fastening device (an attachment lever) for selectively holding the heat sink support relative to the socket body is provided at the heat sink support to encircle the heat sink around.